


(佐鸣子)呼啸而过的少女

by jiulangyuebo



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, M/M, 佐鸣 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:55:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27685904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jiulangyuebo/pseuds/jiulangyuebo
Summary: 做一个，呼啸而过的少女。
Relationships: Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto
Kudos: 5





	(佐鸣子)呼啸而过的少女

鸣子发现今天的佐助格外不高兴，这个课题难倒了她，大脑飞快运转，以至于忘记走直线，旁边的人越来越近也毫无感觉。一路上的鸣子都不敢吭声，只有她书包的挂件啪嗒啪嗒晃着。其实佐助早就发现了，不管是那个kuromi挂件，还是对方头上亮亮的镂空星星发卡。而对方修的尖长的指甲有意无意划到他的皮肤，由此更加不满，不着痕迹拉开与鸣子的距离。  
"佐助?佐助?"鸣子小心翼翼地叫，"我下午不跟你走了，我要去小樱家做美甲。"鸣子说着，跑到佐助跟前，伸长脖子盯他"不要不高兴，就这一次。"她吐吐舌头，"我有礼物要给你哦!"  
漩涡鸣子这个人非常好懂，只要她眨眨眼，你就能知道是今天她刷了恋爱魔镜的睫毛膏。所以她说给他送礼物，也就真只是送礼物。"铛铛!"一个melody的挂件，和她书包上的kuromi是一对。佐助只是看着她，这个人也不会觉得她送的挂件有多么违和，只要她眨眨眼，你不得不收下。  
"挂书包上哦，书包。"她把东西塞进佐助手里，拿起自己的包展示起来，"这是一对的。"她歪歪头，"佐助书包上的挂件一定得是我给的!嗯嗯!"佐助听了，问她，"这是什么意思。"  
"什么意思?啊，我看别人都这样做的呀。"鸣子不懂。"算了，要你脑筋转过来真是太难为了。"佐助说，"挂好了，吊车尾的。""好耶!"鸣子大大地抱了佐助一下，还蹭了两下，然后拖着人向前走去，"快点快点，不然要迟到了!""不是你磨磨蹭蹭的。"佐助挣脱不了，面无表情被拉着。  
今天的天气是有些热了，中午他们还是去天台吃饭，鸣子靠在栏杆上，背后有防护网，佐助一边看着她晃荡的白色腿套，一边给她剥半熟玉子。鸣子涂了底油的指甲在阳光下亮亮的，她脱着米色针织衫的时候衬衣翻卷上去，露出了光滑圆润的小腹，就像饭盒里的玉子烧一般绵绵嫩嫩的。  
鸣子跑过来一口吞了半熟玉子，再在佐助饭盒里夹了肉过去，吃到最后都没有动心爱的玉子烧，反而送去佐助嘴里，"妈妈说一天最多吃两个鸡蛋，早上我已经吃一个了。"确实是甜甜的，绵密的口感。"真的是笨蛋。"佐助说她。  
没有鸣子的干扰，佐助今天很快地写完了作业，他听了一会儿歌，感觉无趣，就倒在床上睡了。  
醒来已经是黄昏，天还没黑，但是这种时候转醒总会有种失落感，佐助却没有过多感受，他发现了旁边睡得正香的鸣子，贴的很近，就像小时候害怕一人呆在家，跑来偎着他睡的样子。  
鸣子睡觉也不忘小心翼翼地把手搭在他身上，是桃红和姜黄晕染一起的颜色，甲油的刺鼻气味，在亮油封层之后只留了淡的化妆品香味。她嘴唇上淡粉的唇蜜被吃掉了一半，看起来柔软，有些干燥。  
鸣子醒来的时候发现嘴巴正被堵着，头上有阴影落下，她撞进对方深色的眼睛里，很自然的，她也回舔佐助的唇。  
每次她都问佐助，这样的感觉为什么会令人上瘾，她好喜欢，她说我要亲亲，这样的举动也就要不了答复，这个问题也就没解开。  
但是今天有些不同。佐助贴的很近，他问鸣子，"你很开心，你的指甲很漂亮，对不对。"鸣子举起手，在夕阳光下来回翻转，她很满意地点头。"但是你一觉醒来发现已经是太阳落山的时候了，是不是会有一种失落的感觉。"鸣子听闻，怔了怔，嗯了一声。  
"所以，像这样，能够按住那些不知为何涌出来的感觉。"佐助轻声说着，露出一点舌尖，碰碰鸣子的唇。  
然后他们拥得紧紧的，不想留一丝缝隙，压得无法呼吸，拼命抓着对方，有种窒息式的快感。

鸣子第二天是要去打工的，第三天也是，第四天也是。鸣子笨手笨脚的，本来做玉子烧对她来说是完全不可能的事情，却在打工过程中学会了，佐助一直都知道她磕磕绊绊，给手上留下了一些痕迹。  
或许这就是鸣子热衷于美甲的原因吧，这样子，连伤疤都变得漂亮。  
鸣子一个人住在佐助家隔壁的宅子里，每天都像一阵风跑来跑去，在每个月发工资的时候给自己买一件饰品或彩妆。饶是这样，她也不知道哪儿变出时间来缠着佐助，非常闹腾。  
"佐助。"  
"他们说melody挂件和你不搭。"  
"我不这么觉得的!"  
  
第二天佐助想起来之前是在生气，生气什么呢，是那金色的长马尾在眼前甩过，极快的，是梦里，他在学校楼下看见鸣子从教室窗户探出半个身子叫住他，下一秒头发长长，对方像电影里一样顺着金发爬下来，奔到他面前。  
不过，鸣子绝对不可能是什么公主!  
"鸣子最近打工很辛苦呢，卡卡西老师上课都没点她名。"课间时候，小樱看着趴桌上睡了的鸣子，这么说到。佐助顿时觉得平时吵闹的空气都被抽干，他从来不会干涉鸣子的独立生活，他也没有想过自己拍钱到鸣子面前叫她不用这么忙碌的情景，他看着鸣子努力地生活着，他感到安心。  
今天的天气非常闷热，鸣子不穿针织套衫了。但是除了出门前叫佐助给她挑选领结，他们一整天都没说上什么话，午饭的时候佐助给鸣子买了面包，塞进她的桌子里。  
晚上下了暴雨，宇智波宅静悄悄的，家里人都出差了，只有佐助冷清地吃饭。  
吃完饭他开始读书，听歌，掩盖了外头下雨打雷的声音，手机放在一旁，刚刚给鸣子发了消息，问她有没有带伞，等雨小点再回来。  
对方一直没有回。  
已经是凌晨了，手机屏幕没亮过。雨势小了些，但风声还是呼呼的，比起白天冷了很多。  
佐助起身，看见鸣子站在他的阳台上，没有锁住，只是等他来推开落地窗。  
鸣子是刚结束打工回来的样子，书包和人都湿透了，很低落的样子。她走进来后，没有说话，按以往的佐助一定会嫌弃地说木制地板不能进水。只是对视的两人中充斥着一种隐秘的气氛，佐助注意到鸣子扣着书包带的手指指甲断了一截。  
"我回来了。"鸣子小声地说，"对不起佐助，但是我好想见你。"书包被她放在了地板上，挂件倒是细心地被塞了进去，不会被淋到，即使那本来就是胶质的。  
他们交换了一个湿漉漉的吻，鸣子身上带着潮气，贴近的时候冰冰凉凉的，他环住对方，想着，她的身体怎么会这么软呢。他把她推到床上，解开能够拧出水的衬衣，解开薄薄的内衣，她的乳并不很大，一只手能够盖住，似乎这是她身上最为柔软的地方，可任他揉捏。  
"我觉得有点冷。"鸣子不合时宜地这样说着，她解下两边的发圈，一头金发淋湿了贴在身上，还有些卷翘的感觉。  
佐助掀开被子盖在他们两人身上，他侧着头，脸贴到鸣子的小腹上，这里圆润饱满，应该是温暖的地方，他正在传达热量。  
"佐助。"鸣子窝在被子里的声音是闷闷的，"我今天有点把事情搞砸了，我就想着，你天天骂我，我都还很高兴，现在也没人骂我，可是我就很难过。"她说，"我搞砸了一件事，就影响到了后面的心情，也做不好了，只想着今天是最倒霉的，我是个不折不扣的大笨蛋。"  
"吊车尾的，我平时不夸你是不为了让你得意。"佐助说，"我觉得你已经做的够好了。"于是他嘉奖她，他去亲她不开心的嘴角。"为什么这么拼命?"他凑过去问她，带着引诱语气。  
"我要陪着佐助去旅行。"鸣子环住佐助的脖子，"我虽然睡觉睡得晕晕的，但我想到了佐助的事，佐助以后一定会到处旅行，我肯定。"她把头歪到对方肩上，"别问我为什么呀！你知道我的。""那我是一个人吗？"佐助转头亲她耳朵，舔了舔。  
"照理说应该是呀!"鸣子认真的和他对视，"我找不到别的人。"在你身边。  
"那是什么时候。" 佐助问。  
"是佐助变成大叔的时候，头发都变得很顺了呢！佐助大叔跟梦里的我说要好好工作，他走了，然后我就哭了，不知道是因为工作太苦，还是因为你走了。"她想了想，"梦里的哭泣没有难过的感觉。"  
"或许你当时本来就没有难过的感觉呢？"佐助这么来了一句，"眼泪并不非要是因为难过。"  
"跟你说了你也不懂，那你就当做是因为我走了而哭的好了，不然你就真是个不折不扣的大笨蛋。"佐助很快地补句话。他们在认真地，讨论这个梦，只有佐助能这么跟鸣子交流，虽然鸣子总是说一些天马行空的话，他也明白鸣子有着自己的坚持与凝视，佐助知道这样的梦，确实是这种程度，鸣子的眼泪无法避免，滴在了一个人的旅行上。  
"工作是很辛苦，但是为了佐助，我是不会哭的。"鸣子点点头，她吸吸鼻子，"佐助真的会离开的吗，走的远远的。"  
他们躲在被窝里，安静的气氛盖过了雨声，鸣子的意识沉沉的，半眯着眼睛，听见佐助的回答，非常轻，"不管我走了多远，都不能算是离开了你。"虽然睡着了，  
但你依旧是，呼啸而过的少女。

  
  
  



End file.
